The Truth
by Spuffy101
Summary: The pressure is finally getting to Chris. He doesn’t know how long he can keep who he is a secret from the girls much longer. Set straight after Prince Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

So I've had a lot of criticism about this fic so I've decided to redo it. The story line is staying the same its just going to be tidied up somewhat. And I'm aware I haven't updated anything in a long while but I've started university this year so its been a big change, but such a good one. I'm also currently writing chapter 6 of Seeking Help and once that's posted I'll start on the next chapter of A Good Man.

Anyways on with the story… End of Prince Charmed

As always I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Leo orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge looking for Chris and sees him sat there with his head in his hands. "How's it going Chris" Leo asked.

Chris looks up and Leo can tell he has been crying. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I'm just trying to save the future and it seems like all you and the sisters can do is fight me all the way. There is things I wish I could tell you. But I know it could mess with the future too much. I can't do this anymore. I'm thinking of going back. To the future. You know about Wyatt turning evil now, so you should be able to stop it from happening."

"Chris y . . . you can't go." Leo stuttered "We can't save Wyatt without you. We need you. You're the only one who knows what really happened in the future."

"I don't know Leo. I've been thinking about it for a while now and mo . . . Piper telling me she never wants to see me again helped me decide. I have been through so much since I got here; none of you have a clue. You don't even care. That was just the final straw."

"We care Chris. Just tell me what you're scared of us finding out."

"I can't future . . ."

"Future consequences I know." Leo interrupted. "But whatever it is Chris it's obviously too much for you to handle. Its ok to need help. So tell me. I promise you that I will keep it to myself."

Chris just looked at Leo for a long while debating whether or not he should tell Leo the things he desperately wanted to. "Ok. I'll tell you . . . dad." Leo looked like he was going to die of shock but Chris continued. "Yeah. I'm yours and Pipers son. I didn't just come back here to save the future, I came back to save my family. Wyatt was about two when I was born. You had already left to become an Elder; you didn't even come and see me when I was born. You always had time for mom, Wyatt, the Aunts, the entire world even but you never had time for me. Mom… she never really wanted me, saw me as a mistake. But I still loved her, she was my mom, no matter what she did to me. So when Wyatt killed her on my 14th birthday I was devastated. He ordered his minions to kill the Aunts, Uncles and Cousins but mom he saved for himself. I called for you, you never came. Only when Wyatt came. I tried to tell you what happened. You never believed me you know? You blamed me." Chris looked at his father, the pain in his eyes causing Leo to flinch realising he was the cause of so much of it. "Until he killed you too, I had too wait until my father was killed in front of me to hear that he loved me, that he was sorry. I think a part of me will always hate you for that. I know your not them but I just can't help hating you all a little bit, watching you make the choices that will lead to my future." He was openly sobbing now, unable to contain it any longer. Chris turned away from his father. "I can't do it anymore."

"Chris, look at me." When Chris refused Leo pulled him to face him. Looking into the boys face, past the pain he had suffered he truly saw Chris for the first time. He saw his son, and his heart filled with joy and pride at how strong the young man was, and he made a promise to both of them "I can't deny this is a shock, but at the same time it feels right. I don't know how we became the people in your future, its not a future I want for any of us. I swear to you I will do everything in my power to change it. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, to be the dad you deserve. I want you to be able to look at me with love, not this pain and hatred. Just give me a chance."

Chris studied Leo's face for a while. This was not at all how he ever imagined this conversation would go. He was sure Leo would reject him again as he had in his time. But all he could see in his fathers face was desperation, determination and dare he think it concern… love? "Do you really mean that?" His eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Yes. I do."

Leo pulled Chris into his arms both overcome with emotion, tears running freely. There was a lot of damage to be repaired, but this was a start. They stayed that way for a long time until they heard the sisters call.

"Ready kiddo?" Leo asked.

"I'm ready… dad." Chris giving Leo a small smile.

Leo's heart swelled with joy as the two orbed to the manor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So is this better? Please review. J


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Chris and Leo orbed into the manor to see shattered glass and wrecked furniture. They looked frantically for the sisters and were relieved when they walked into the room supporting only minor injuries. Leo got to work healing them. "What happened?" He asked when he had finished.

"A demon attacked. A very powerful demon. He said he was from the future. Sent here to destroy us." Phoebe replied.

"It was scary Leo, the only reason we got out of there was because Paige orbed us out. He was only here for a few minutes and look at the house." Piper said. Leo looked. The place was a mess. "That's the only reason we called Chris, because the demon said he was from the future." She continued coldly, glaring at Chris. Chris was trying to ignore the cold words coming from his mother not sure he could handle it after the emotional day he had already had.

"What do we do Leo? He is more powerful than the three of us combined." Paige asked.

"I can go and check with the Elders if you want." The girls nodded and Leo orbed out.

"What powers did he use?" Chris asked, who had remained quiet and lost in his own thoughts.

Piper just continued to glare at him as did Paige. But Phoebe could feel his pain and there was a lot of it. 'That's weird I can never read Chris. Oww where is all his pain coming from' She thought here head pounding. She brought her hands up and started rubbing her temples. Piper noticed something was wrong with her sister. "Phoebe is everything aright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied sending a glance at Chris. He suddenly realised what was happening and shut his feelings off to her. Phoebe's head stopped pounding, she sent a funny look in Chris' direction but he would not look at her.

He asked again. "What powers did this demon have?"

"Deflection, energy balls, shimmering and invisibility." Paige answered.

"Did he have a tattoo of what looked like a dragon on his arm?"

Phoebe went to start cleaning up the mess from the fight when she was blinded by a premonition. She saw the demon and then his arm, which had a tattoo that looked like a dragon. "Yes he did. I just had a premonition."

"Damn." Chris muttered under his breath.

"What is it Chris?" Piper asked, she had noticed him cursing to himself. "Do you know this demon?"

"Yes I know this demon." He replied with anger. He looked over at his Aunts and a wave of sadness hit him. 'I'll make him pay for what he did to them.' Phoebe also felt this and sent another confused look his way. Again Chris shut off his feelings to her. 'Gotta be more careful around Aunt Phoebe.' He thought to himself. "I want you to stay away from this demon. Do not go after him and if he comes after you . . ." He paused. "Run!"

"You are asking us to let an extremely powerful demon go? Not a chance." Piper replied with a laugh.

"Listen to me you are not strong enough to defeat him." He cried desperately. "There are only two people strong enough to take him out. And you are not them."

Paige and Piper looked at him as if he was crazy. But Phoebe could feel that Chris was telling the truth, they weren't strong enough to fight this demon. She could also feel that he was hiding something from them and was determined to confront him about it. Chris had started pacing around the living room trying to come up with a plan. But all his plans involved his powers being unleashed, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that, plus he needed one of the sisters for that. He knew he couldn't ask them without them finding out who he was, and that was not an option. But there was no other way.

"So what is this demon called?" Paige asked.

"Calthrane." Chris spat the name out as if it were poison. Anger was boiling up inside him now. 'How dare Wyatt send him here. That bastard.' He had to unleash his powers if he was ever going to defeat Calthrane. He decided he would ask Phoebe to help him. She was the only one who trusted him. "Phoebe can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Phoebe nodded feeling Chris' need to speak to her. He orbed them both to P3 before Paige and Piper could object.

"They're hiding something from us." Piper stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is more or less the same, but still please review.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

When Chris and Phoebe got to P3 Phoebe wasted no time before asking Chris what was going on.

"I need you to unleash my powers." He stated simply. 'Well there is no no time to beat around the bush.' He thought.

"What?" Phoebe just stared at him with her mouth wide open. Chris tried not to laugh at his Aunt. She regained her composure and spoke again. "Unleash your powers?"

"Yes and only a Charmed One can do it."

"Why?"

"Because you were the ones who bound my powers." Phoebe looked shocked and was about to say something but Chris continued. "You thought I was turning evil. You said you couldn't risk my powers being used for evil." Tears were threatening to spill but he still carried on. "I told you it was Wyatt but you never believed me. Not until it was too late." Tear had started to stream down his face. Phoebe felt as if she were going to cry, Chris' pain was breaking her heart. "You never trusted me then and you don't now. But you have to unleash my powers. I said before that there were only two people strong enough to defeat Calthrane. Those people are me and Wyatt." Phoebe gasped. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His body shook while he sobbed. Neither of them had noticed Leo orb in. He had felt his son's pain. He pulled Chris into his arms, he cried with him. For all the pain his son had been through. Leo just held him until he stopped shaking than look over to Phoebe who wore a confused look. Leo whispered something into Chris' ear but Phoebe couldn't hear. Chris looked up at Leo with uncertainty but then nodded.

"What's going on guys?" Phoebe asked.

"There is something you need to know about Chris." Leo said. "As you know Chris came back here to stop Wyatt from turning evil. What you don't is why it was Chris who came to the past." Leo paused not sure how to continue. Chris pulled himself from Leo's embrace.

"I'm Wyatt's brother." Phoebe's mouth dropped open again. "I'm Piper and Leo's son."

"H. . .How? W . . .What?" Phoebe stuttered.

"I'm your nephew."

Phoebe's mouth formed a wide grin as she quickly pulled Chris into a hug. Chris was shocked but returned the hug. He had missed this. Phoebe was always the one he had turned to for help. It felt just like old times. He smiled to himself.

"Oh my God this is so exciting." Phoebe said releasing him from the bear hug. "I'm guna be an Aunt again." Leo and Chris just laughed. "Well we better get started on unbinding your powers you have a demon to vanquish."

"Demon?" Leo asked confused.

"We'll fill you in later Dad." Both Phoebe and Leo smiled when Chris said Dad. "Lets get back, Mom and Aunt Paige probably think I've kidnapped you."

"Oh god, Piper. Can I tell them?"

"NO" Leo and Chris said in unison. "Its too dangerous. I could end up wiping out my entire existence." Chris continued. "Now can we please go? I have some powers that need unbinding." He was actually excited about getting his powers back now. It always felt wrong not having them. Leo and Chris each took one of Phoebe's hands and orbed into the attic of the manor.

What do people think? Review and tell me!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trio orbed backed to the manor to find a very angry witch. "Where the hell have you been? You are the only one who knows about this Calthrane and you orb out of here right after an attack and you wonder why we don't trust you. You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant Whitelighter." She yelled at Chris. Chris' face remained blank as he met Piper's glare. To anyone one who was watching it would seem as if Chris didn't care but Phoebe new different. She could feel Chris' pain, she could feel her nephew's heart breaking and she wanted to shake some sense into Piper. Leo also new how much it must be hurting his son to have his mother say those hateful things to him. He saw one lonely tear slide down Chris' cheek. His own heart broke at the sight. Piper also noticed and was about to yell at Chris some more when Leo stopped her.

"Stop it Piper. You know nothing about Chris. He came from the future, leaving everyone he cared about to come and save your son and this is how you treat him." Chris looked at his father in awe. He sent an appreciative look his way. Leo continued. "His methods maybe questionable sometimes but he does the things he does for the right reasons. He has a good heart Piper and if you would just give Chris a break then you would see that." In all Chris' life his father had never said a nice thing about him or defended him. This was what he had longed for. This made it all worthwhile. 'Maybe there is hope yet' he thought. Phoebe however was stood there smiling at them with proud of Leo's actions. She could feel Chris' heart fill with joy and hope.

"Well I realised how wrong I was." Leo replied calmly. Then looked at Chris as he said, "I'm trying to make things right and I guess I've got to start somewhere."

"Leo's right Piper. Chris is an amazing man. You just need to open your eyes and you will see what the rest of us see. A hero." Phoebe added. Chris couldn't help but hope for a better life hearing his father and aunt defend, he hoped they wouldn't disappoint him again.

Piper was now fuming. She had expected Leo and her sister to be with her on this after all Chris had done to them since he had arrived. There was only one reason she could think of that they had turned against her. Chris had brainwashed them. With this thought in mind she stormed out of the house. Paige went to follow her but then decided to listen from the kitchen. She had a feeling they were hiding something and she was going to find out what it was.

"Piper's mad." Chris said breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Leo and Phoebe laughed. "Yeah she is but she'll get over it." Phoebe said. "We meant what we said in there Chris. I know you've been doubting yourself lately but its true. And I'm proud to have you as my nephew." They pulled Chris into a hug. He pulled his head back long enough to say "I love do you guys." In the kitchen Paige was stood there her eyes wide in shock. 'Chris is family' was all she could think.

Meanwhile in the dining room the trio broke the embrace. "Let's go unbind your powers." Phoebe said. They made there way up to the attic. Phoebe headed for the Book of Shadows to find the spell.

Half an hour later Chris was sat in the middle of a triquatra drawn on the floor with a circle of candles surrounding it. He was feeling very nervous it had been a long time since he had had his powers. 'Oh well there is no going back now.' He thought as Phoebe started the spell. The spell was finished but nothing happened.

"Damn." Chris exclaimed. "It must need more power."

"Did I hear something about needing more power?" Paige asked from the doorway. "Anything I can help with?"

The other occupants looked at each other in panic. How were they going to get out of this one? They all thought. Paige laughed at the expressions on their faces. "Don't look so freaked. I know what you're all up to. I . . .uh herd you talking downstairs." She turned to Chris. "So you're a Halliwell." She paused. "I'm not guna ask any questions yet. I have a feeling that unbinding your powers is important; I'm guessing it has something to with you being one of the only two people strong enough to defeat Calthrane?" She looked around at them and they all nodded not sure what to say. "Ok then. I'm not guna ask any questions until after the spell is over. But then someone is going to explain what the hell is going on to me." They all agreed. Paige crossed the room and stood with Phoebe. They began the spell.

"With these words we call back the bindings

To unleash our fellow witches powers."

They chanted over and over feeling the power build up. A black cloud came out of Chris' body and disappeared. He then began to glow, a magnificent white aura surrounding him. After a few moments the glow began to fade then disappeared as well. Chris could feel the power flowing through him. A feeling he hadn't felt in years. It felt right. He felt like the part of him that had been missing was now complete.

"I'm guessing it worked?" Phoebe asked Chris. He just nodded. "So what powers do you have?"

"Well my first powers were orbing, telekinesis, freeze time and explode things like mom later I developed telepathy, energy balls, and I can glamour." He listed them off one by one. "I developed the power to absorb others powers without them being lost to the user when I was 14."

Phoebe and Paige stared at him in awe. Leo his son with a proud look on his face. "So not many then." The Elder replied laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chris deserves lots of powers J review please.


End file.
